In Your Shadow
by Wolfsblood
Summary: ONESHOT Dex finally realizes that it's not always easy to see what's right in front of you, especially when you're always in someone else's shadow. JoeDex Slash


**In Your Shadow**

It was dark and snowing, the blowing white only visible from the faint lights outside the hanger. In a small corner office the lighting was dim; heat turned up because of the harsh winds outside. The radiator made a light chugging noise, but it served as no distraction to the man working tediously at the desk in the corner.

Chewing on the end of a no. 2 pencil, Dex Dearborn reviewed the new blueprints on the desk once more. He had been here all night, and he planned to be here as long as it took to get the work done. Naturally he was working on Joe's plane; it was always Joe's plane. If it had been anyone else's he would have just gone back to it in the morning, but not if it was for Cap'n. Running a hand through his slick hair, Dex sighed in frustration. This was supposed to be simple, his design that is. He was just trying to alter the wings a little, that's all really. There wasn't necessarily a flaw in his original design, it was just…they could be better.

After making a few quick changes to the blueprints, Dex glanced up at the clock on the wall. 3am, he had lost track of time again. Rolling the paper up, he placed it carefully on the corner of the metal desk next to the previous day's newspaper. Dex smiled sadly as his eyes roamed over the article he had cut out. It was a commentary and picture of the infamous Sky Captain, yes, _his_ Cap'n. Unfortunately, it wasn't only about the Captain, it was also about Polly. For some reason he felt like cutting the blonde out of the picture entirely before he posted it on his bulletin board next to all his maps. No, that wasn't right; Polly was nice to him. Besides, Joe would wonder about it. This way, everything was how it was supposed to be. Tacking the news article on the small tan board, Dex gave a forced smile. It was for the best.

Lifting his brown coat off of the back of the swivel chair, Dex turned the lights off completely. "G'night Cap'n."

Yawning and stretching, Joe Sullivan strolled tiredly through the hanger. Even though he seemed a little sleep deprived, he was in a good mood. Waving to the few men that were up and working this early, he passed them by with a single target in mind. As usual he was going to Dex's office to see what the boy genius had come up with this time. It was just a couple of days ago when he had gone away with Polly, and come back to find Dex with a new robot toy built. Supposedly it was to help make repairs faster, but Joe knew it was just for fun. Dex and his toys. Shaking his head while smiling, Joe increased his pace and stopped short of Dex's door.

Not bothering to knock, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. "Dex!" Looking around, his smile faltered as he saw no sign of his friend. "Dex?" Taking one more quick sweep of the room, the Sky Captain concluded that he definitely wasn't there. Stepping into the office, he shut the door slowly behind him. His eyes glanced around the room, taking notice of the large stack of papers and rolled up blueprints on Dex's desk. Moving over and sitting in the reclining chair, he unrolled one of the blueprints. Joe's eyes traced every line and measurement on the page. Even though this was pretty foreign to him, by the drawing he could tell that it was a wing modification on his plane. Soon he found himself once again shaking his head and smirking.

"Dex, that little rascal, must've been up late too." No matter how many times Joe had told the kid to get more sleep, he never listened. It was always, "But I'm working on something important!" or "It can't wait until tomorrow!" Moving aside the prints, he propped his feet up on the desk and closed his eyes, figuring he'd just wait.

The soft click of the door opening didn't go unnoticed by the resting man. Shoulders jerking upward, his glassy eyes shot open. Looking back, now glaring eyes rested on a ruffled, gum chewing, boy genius and softened immediately. "Dex, you look awful."

After opening the door, Dex's eyes widened at the sight of Joe. "Oh! Cap'n, I apologize. I didn't mean to be so late, honest. I just- lost track of time is all." Clicking a wad of gum in between his teeth and scrambling to get through the doorway, Dex quickly discarded his coat on the small couch against the wall. Excitement quickly fluttered across his features as he glanced from Joe to the rolled up blueprints. "I've got something for ya."

Moving over to the other side of the sky Captain, Dex picked up the print. "Now before you say anything, I just wanted to point out that this is just an idea." Rolling the paper out in front of Joe, Dex looked back to him eager to show his work. "It's an updated version of the current wings on your plane. I took the liberty to plan out-"

Dex was cut off by a partially listening Joe, "Good boy, Dex. I knew you'd think up something great." He stood up, stretching and moving over to the couch. Lying down, he watched the boy with half lidded eyes. "Is this why you were up so late? What did I tell you Dex?"

The pink gum making a squishing sound between his teeth, Dex clenched and unclenched his jaw. "You don't want to hear it, okay, I understand." If there was one thing Dex had learned from comic books, it was that the Hero often doesn't listen to all the sidekick has to say. It seemed to be no different now. Knowing if he fully explained, the man wouldn't understand anyway, Dex was able to hold his tongue. Eyes focusing on the picture pinned to the bulletin board, he internally grimaced. "How was your trip with Polly?"

Sighing, Joe was not particularly pleased with Dex's clever deviation from his question. "You're not answering the question Dex. I told you not to over do it."

Dex's head bounced up and down. "Uh huh, got it Cap'n."

Seeing that the boy really wasn't in the mood for discussion right now, Joe sighed in defeat. "It was fine. The country was nice, really warm actually." Crossing his arms across his chest, Joe remembered something. "Hey, did you see the picture in the newspaper? It was taken when we got back."

Nodding, Dex pointed to the bulletin board behind Joe. Watching the Captain roll over and see the article, he sat down on the chair in front of him. Fumbling with the papers on the desk, the boy refused to look at Joe as he turned around. "You and Polly look good together."

Watching Dex's slim fingers file through the papers quickly, Joe thought about how to respond to that statement. Really, he just wanted to know how the shy engineer in the corner would react depending on what he said. "Yeah… we do. Everyone else seems to think so too."

Faltering in his filing, quick hands clumsily spilled the many papers on the floor. He hadn't expected something like that to come out of Joe's mouth. Sure, it made sense and all,

but he just didn't want to believe it. Hurriedly moving behind the desk, Dex bent down to pick up the papers, only to find his companion already mostly finished. Grabbing the last handful of pages, Joe stood up, followed by Dex. Holding the sheets out of reach from the boy's outstretched fingers, he towered over him. "What's wrong, Dex?"

"No-nothin' Cap'n. I'm fine really." Even when he said the words, he couldn't look the man straight in the eyes. Clicking the gum in between his teeth nervously, Dex quickly thought of an excuse. "I have to go work on your plane; I'll be going now Cap'n." Turning around and moving toward the door, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The taller man moved quickly in front of him, and Dex felt that his friend was just a little too close to him.

Peering down at Dex, Joe found the side of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. "What do you want to say? Come on, tell me. What is it?" They were so close to each other, he could feel the boys hitched and shallow breaths.

Swallowing nervously, Dex now felt very uncomfortable. Thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be having, were almost becoming a reality. Out of habit, he started to chew even faster. "I- I…"

Nodding, Joe himself swallowed hard. Feeling the heat rise to his face, he was anxious to get Dex to say something. He had figured it out a while ago that he felt something more than friendship towards the quiet engineer. It had taken a little talking to Franky, but Joe thought he understood his own feelings now. Naturally, it was a little awkward around Dex for a while, so he took more trips with Polly. Franky said that he was subconsciously trying to make the Dex jealous, but Joe had argued that he couldn't take being that close to Dex while he didn't know how _he_ felt. But now, he just couldn't help himself. "Yes?"

"I…." Sighing, Dex's hand found its way around Joe and onto the blueprints. Taking them out of the man's hand, he waved them in the air. "I have to go work on the plane." Sidestepping the Sky Captain, he picked up the goggles that were on the hanger near the door. Turning to look at his seemingly disappointed friend, he bit his bottom lip. "Call me if you need anything Cap'n." With that, Dex spit his now unflavored gum in the trash, and left Joe standing in the middle of his office, eyes glaring daggers at the door.

Damn it! He could have anything he wanted, anything at all! He was the fucking Sky Captain! He had people who got him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had girls fawning all over him every time he stepped off base. He could have anything...but not Dex.

Letting out another string of curses, Joe stormed angrily out of Dex's office. He didn't know what else to do. The confident Captain practically threw himself at the boy and he got nothing in return. Why? What would it take? Joe felt like he should call Franky or something, _anything_ to help the situation. Maybe he needed another trip, or was that making it worse? Joe rubbed his temples in confusion, not knowing what to do. All he did know was that he had to do _something_.

Getting an idea, Joe walked through the chilly hanger, and over to where Dex was gathering the parts needed for the modifications. "Dex, I was wondering-" He was cut off by his own coughing, and quickly excused himself. Wiping the invisible sweat from his brow, he continued. "I was wondering if you-" Once again he was cut off by coughing and a slight shiver.

"Cap'n, you're sick!" Dropping the tools in his hands, Dex hurried over to him and went to rest his fingers on the man's forehead. Before he could even touch the skin, Joe grabbed his wrist.

"No, its okay Dex, I'm fine really." With that he looked away from the boy's worried eyes, surprised that he had tricked the boy so easily. "I just need to lie down." Feeling a warm hand grip his own, Joe's eyes followed its owner. "Dex-"

"C'mon, let's get you lying down." Pulling his friend to come with him, Dex guided the man back into his office and pointed to the largest piece of furniture. "On the couch; I'll bring you some hot cocoa." Dex went to let go of Joe's hand, but was unable to. Joe wouldn't let go. "Cap'n-"

"Stay with me." It was now Joe's turn to pull Dex over to the couch. Sitting down, he yanked the boy to sit down across from him. "I don't need hot cocoa."

Dex bit his bottom lip, wishing he had his piece of gum right about now. He became slightly fidgety as a warm blush spread across his cheeks. "I'll go call Polly then, she'll keep you company." Going to stand up, he was pulled back by Joe.

"Damn it Dex! I don't want Polly!" For once, the infamous Sky Captain almost felt helpless. "I don't…want Polly." The hand that wasn't holding anything, traced the outlines of Dex's face. He could hear the boy's breath hitch in his throat, and he inched ever closer. "I want you." With that he closed the space in between them.

Dex's eyes had widened as he felt heated lips press up against his own. He tried to say something, but the opening of his mouth proved to be a perfect opportunity for the Joe's tongue to slide in. Growing weak, he found his arms grabbing hold of Joe's sleeves. It was slow and sweet, just what he would've expected from the infamous Sky Captain. He knew it was wrong, it was so wrong. He had tried to be the one to control himself, knowing nothing good could come of it. But then again, the warmth spreading across his body stemming from Joe's heated mouth, felt close to indescribable bliss.

Needing air, the Captain broke off the kiss, planting a gentle one on the side of Dex's mouth. Leaning slightly away from him, Joe watched the boy in front of him turn slightly away. "Dex, I-"

"Don't you lie to me Cap'n, I couldn't take it. You can't just do that…you just can't!" Not being able to look at him in the eyes, Dex felt like curling up into a ball. It seemed like everything had turned surreal, but he really didn't want any of it to end. He had wanted this so bad, but the man had gone about it so easily, like it was nothing. And this was definitely not nothing.

"What are you talking about Dex? I'm not going to lie to you, I love you." The Captain's desperation and a slight hint of aggravation were evident in his voice, and he prayed Dex would just believe him already. He had been telling the truth the whole time, he had just expected a different reaction than this.

"Don't say that Cap'n; I know you don't mean it." Shaking his head, he felt calloused fingers run across his chin and move it to face its hurt owner. Closing his eyes, Dex sighed heavily. "What about Polly?"

"What about her?" Giving Dex a slightly rougher kiss, Joe smiled. "I'll tell you as many times as it takes to convince you. I don't want her, I want _you_ Dex. I love _you_." Pulling Dex into his chest, he felt the boy's body fall limp against his own. He rested his chin atop his companion's head, letting his fingertip trace calming circles on his back.

Breathing in the Joe's unique scent, Dex now felt this is where he rightfully belonged; in his arms. Moving so he could look up, Dex curled his own arms around Joe's larger frame. "Cap'n, it feels different…being like this…with you. I've always- been the one standing in your shadow."

Planting a quick kiss on Dex's forehead, Joe held him more tightly than before. "All I want is for you to be right next to me, that way I'll never lose you." With that, he couldn't help the upward quirk of his lips as he looked down at the boy in his arms.

With all the calculations Dex could have done, he could've never calculated this.

**_-Fin_**


End file.
